1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector having the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In an electro-optical devices, a pixel electrode, a pixel switching TFT (Thin Film Transistor), and a wiring such as a scanning line and a data line are laminated as a conduction layer with an interlayer insulation film interposed therebetween. At the time of operating such an electro-optical device, parasitic capacitance is generated between two conduction layers disposed at different layers with the interlayer insulation film interposed therebetween, which may raise a problem where electromagnetic noise is generated in the conduction layers or signals are delayed.
For example, JP-A-2007-36032 discloses a technology that improves insulation properties between two wirings by forming a void portion or a space in addition to an insulation film between two wirings disposed at different layers in an interconnection substrate with a multi-layer interconnection structure.
However, according to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2007-36032, the width of the space is wider than the width of the upper layer side wiring. For this reason, when the upper layer side wiring is formed by etching in the manufacturing process, the etching may affect the lower layer side wiring via the space. As a result, there is a technical problem in that the lower layer side wiring may be cut.